The Walls Have Eyes
by LunaG8
Summary: Caught in a thunderstorm approaching the always gloomy skies and not even an umbrella in her hand, Isabella takes refuge in the first house she saw. It was a huge mansion. She hears some unexplainable sounds in the house and fears it might some spirit or else who might make this noise? But why does her conscience say that this house has much more than you see?
1. Chapter 1

Thunder rumbled in the horizon. It was already late in the evening and Isabella had nowhere to stay for the night. Isabella was a student for study abroad programme in England, for months she had dreamed of visiting a rural part of the country and had chosen a place nearest to her place.

" so much for a travel" she grumbled when the rain came pouring down upon her. She took off her backpack and rummaged through it and took out a plastic bag.

"I shouldn't have ever come in this god forsaken place! And my luck and timing needs an applaud" she grumbled walking quickly in search for a shelter to stay for the night. The plastic bag on top of her head provided no kind of protection against the pouring rain and it was already getting worse since a cold breeze blew over her which made her shiver in cold.

If this continues I will fall sick!

The sky now darkened more than ever making her difficult to see where she was going. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled over her head making her anxious more and more. The rain was starting to get heavier and the wind picked up it's speed. It was finally settled. She was doomed, she had nowhere to go in the middle of nowhere and a thunderstorm over her head.

Please god forgive me for my lies and stealing candies. I pray to you please don't let lightning hit me, I don't want to be a roasted chicken

Isabella repeated her prayer over and over in her head. She was fully soaked from head to toe and was angrier than ever. She wanted to hit herself for her stupid idea of getting some adventure. But finally her wish came true, she saw a house, no a mansion in a distance near the woods. She ran towards it. A heavy weight seemed to be lifted from her chest as she neared it more and more.

When she neared the gate, she noticed the thick creepers on the gate and the pathway looked so haunted. If it were some normal situation she would've stayed miles away from this place. But now, since she had nowhere to take a refuge she went in. Even though her heart said otherwise. Beggars can't be choosers right? As she went nearer to the mansion she found that there were no inhabitants of the mansion. And, it creeped her more than ever. She didn't even wanted to stick her foot in a possibly haunted house. She felt like one of those stupid ladies in those scary

movies.

She began to have second thoughts about entering the house and almost returned to the gate when a loud thunder boomed across the sky which made her shriek and she ran inside the house slamming the door shut in the process.

The lightning outside illuminated the inside of the mansion. There were cobwebs everywhere. There was a flight of stairs which probably led to to the next floor. She turned on her phone flashlight and looked around the house. She held her tempt to go upstairs but a shiver ran down her spine when she felt as if someone was watching her. She turned around and saw no one, but there was a doll. A life sized porcelain doll.

F*king great! It's a haunted house with some creepy ass doll. Annabelle...

She thought and went to look at the doll. It was a cute boy doll but had eally creepy eyes. Which doll doesn't? She poked the doll's cheek and as predicted it was cold and solid. She noticed behind the doll was a huge portrait of a family. In the portrait there was an old gentleman with an old lady with a young boy. The gentleman stood tall and proud and the lady looked kind and gentle but the boy had a uncanny look in his eyes. But somehow he looked familiar.

Isabella began thinking where she had seen the boy and almost laughed at her stupidity when she realised that it was the porcelain doll.

They must've moved from the house...But why would someone leave their doll?

Her phone binged indicating that her phone was low in battery. She wanted to smash her phone into pieces in anger but it would be very uncalled for and it wouldn't be the best choice since she would be trapped in a dark, probably haunted mansion.

Isabella suddenly had the urge to know the secrets of the mansion and traced the wood of the door with her fingers. The wood of the stairs were still intact and wasn't termite infested unlike all other abandoned homes. She entered a room and saw it had shards of broken glass on the floor. What could have happaned in this house?

She menuvered around theitems in the room and saw all of them were antique and rare items. When she was looking closely at a toy car, she heard the floor boards creak as if someone was tiptoeing on it. She feared it was a ghost or something so she hid herself behind the cupboard and switched off her phone flashlight.

The creaking gradually stopped and thought that the coast was clear and quickly wanted to flee from this mansion. When she turned to leave the room she turned on her light she saw dried blood on the carpet, it wasn't just a drop but a dried puddle, as if someone had been murdered there.

Her face lost all of its colour when she realized where she was.

Oh my lord...I'm in a serial killer's lair! Oh god why does this always happen to me! If he finds me I'm doomed.

Isabella slowly opened the door and switched off her light. She didn't want the killer to know where she was. The lightning outside illuminated the corridor every minute. She looked around and saw no one in the corridor. And started tip toeing down the corridor, but she was not aware that someone was watching her each and every move since she stepped her foot inside the mansion.

Isabella suddenly saw a movement from her peripheral vision and turned to that direction. The lightning illuminated a tall figure raising a baseball like bat to hit her. She knew it was a man and it was the serial killer. He had a procelain mask on his face. She cowered and shreiked, and that was the last thing she saw before everything went black.

 **chapter end...**

well, this is my first attempt to write a fanfic beyond the boundaries of anime fanfiction. I was just like, why not try something new? I'd like keep this Author's note short. Because nobody would read it. And...don't forget to review! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Soon, the sun rose over eerie landscape dispelling all the darkness of the night sky and waking up every thing. As the sun rose higher up on the sky making all the birds fly and chirp merrily in the vast sky. The dark clouds now long gone, with the beautiful blue sky slowly emerging from the disappearing dark thunder clouds.

Every thing was so serene and seemed like nothing wrong was going to happen today in this beautiful sunny morning. Sunny morning was something akin to a rare occurance because the weather here was really gloomy for most of the days.

However in the Heelshire mansion, a place which seemed to have a lot of hidden secrets, today it felt like the dark aura of the house brightened up a little. It may look happy and serene from outside but inside the walls of the mansion, poor Isabella was now stuck with a seemingly dangerous man.

Her head was lolled on her right shoulder and her eyes were squeezed shut.

Why is everything so dark? why can't I see anything...oh god..did he gouged my eyes out? oh shit! that hurts like a devil!

Isabella's reverie of thoughts instantly died down when a searing pain shot through her head and made her moan in pain. She tried opening her eyes but they felt like they were glued shut.

After what seemed like an eternity, she could finally open her eyes, she blinked several times to adjust to the dimly lit room.

Looking around she saw alot of taxidermy animal heads hanging on the walls. To be told honestly, it gave her the creeps by just looking at them and quickly turned her head away, not wanting to look at them any longer. She didn't know...scratch that didn't even want to know why would anyone cruelly kill innocent animals and skin them. How can someone be so cruel. She closed her trying to get those horrifying images from her mind. Opening her eyes once more her gaze zeroed at the corner of the stuffy room.

She noticed a figure sitting on a chair in the corner, his back was to her and he was blocking the light coming from the lamp. It looked like he was working on something and she didn't even want to know what what on earth he was working on.

Maybe he is going to kill me and leave me somewhere to rot?

She guessed and her head started to hurt once again making her wince and groan in pain. The man suddenly turned around and looked at her. His gaze on her made her freeze on her spot and she shyly observed him from her most comfortable spot. He was a tall man,she could see it already from her place.

He's too big for that poor chair!!

Isabella's eyes lowered from head to toe on his form and her face twisted in a grimace when she spotted how dirty and filthy his clothes were like they haven't even been washed once.

He had dark long curly hair that reached to his nape of the neck and looked matted with oil and dirt. Repulsion was the only emotion she felt when she looked more at his state of living.

Does he even shower?

Nothing seemed odd about him apart from that creepy looking mask he had on his face. The mask had cracked a little and looked like the edges of the mask had been glued back together. The mask was very dirty and was mottled with drops of blood everywhere.

He is a killer and I'm so going to die!

She looked away but she could still feel his stare on her. She looked at him through the corner of her eyes and shivered when their gaze met.

Isabella felt like he could see what she was thinking and shivered in uneasiness. The staring session kept on for a few seconds and he went back to do the whatever work he was doing without much of a word.

PAGE BREAK

1 hour had passed since Isabella woke up but the strange man still sat on that damn chair doing his work. Damn...doesn't his butt hurt? For all those minutes he's been sitting in the same position. Isabella thought wiggling in her chair.

"Listen, if this is about money, you can have it all..but let me go, please don't hurt me" she wailed tears now streaming down her face.

The strange man looked at her over his shoulder for a second but continued whatever he was doing.

"SOMEBODY HEL-" she once again opened her mouth and did the stupid mistake to scream when the man had enough of her and growled at her to shut up.

"Silence!" Isabella instantly shut her mouth and sobbed quitely.

What seemed like eternity to Isabella, actually only 3 minute had passed by.

The man suddenly got up from his chair passed by her and disappeared into darkness. Bingo! this is the perfect chance to escape from this nutjob and never see him again. Isabella started squirming but her arms and legs were tied up by thick ropes. She tried twisting her hands and the rough ropes cut on her skin. "ouch!" she yelped when the sharp pain stung her wrists. The skin had broken on her wrists.

However, Isabella's attempt to free herself was shortlived as the creepy masked man once again came in the room with a newfound weapon, a kitchen knife.

Her throat suddenly felt dry when she saw the knife glimmer in the dim light.

Oh god, he's going to kill me now!!

Isabella started to panic, sweatbeads formed on her forehead and trickled down her face. She was officially terrified of what was to come next. She didn't even want to look at the knife which was probably going to be used to slit her neck.

"Look, you've got the wrong girl, If you are in some kind of gang or something it's not going to bring you any money because I am not the girl they're looking for, now would you be kind enought to untie me, these ropes are literally biting me" Isabella finished talking and looked at him for a response from the odd guy.

However, she was met with no response from him. She bit her lower lip and screamed internally in frustration because of this statue-like demeanor. I want to make this guy speak up. But How?

Page Break

Isabella's head lolled to the side as she dozed off out of sheer boredom unware of a pair of sinister eyes watching her sleep. Brahms had finally completed reparing his doll and had nothing better to do than to stare at her. It had taken him too long to collect the broken pieces of the procelain doll and even more time to glue them together.

After getting rid of the bad man's body, he took to assemble the broken pieces together and used the strongest glue of his inventory to stick them together.

Lately Brahms was in a very bad mood since Greta left. His heart hurt so much and what confused him was that what he had done that made pretty Greta leave with that grocery boy?. He just wanted her to stay with him and the bad man just came barging in the mansion as if he owned it. How could he do this to pretty Greta, how dare he make her uncomfortable! How dare he hurt her!

He needed to scare this twit out of his house and he already had a plan in his mind.

Oh Brahms, how proud mummy could have been. Brahms thought as he padded out of his lair and went over to the traps and collected the dead rats stuffing them in a garbage bag. He took out a knife and sliced off a rat's head and squeezed out it's blood.

But the plan had backfired when the bad man woke up and accused pretty Greta of doing such thing. His blood began to boil and his fists clenched when he saw the bad man manhandle pretty Greta. He wanted to bash his head with a rock so bad untill it turned into a squelch of mush. His fingers tingeled in its zing and then to his utter horror the bad man had slammed the doll smashing the doll's head into pieces.

Brahms stilled for a second as he looked through the peep hole. Everything was blank in his mind.

Kill him...Kill him. Kill him!!

That's all he heard when everything went out of his control. And after that everything happened in a blur. From emerging out of his hidden lair to stabbing the bad man with the broken procelain piece of 'His face'. His frantic breaths when he realised what Greta was planning to do. To leave him..

No! It can not happen! Greta is mine, we will live together forever and ever.

He fought with the bad grocery boy and pleaded Greta to come back but she didn't listen to him. She whimpered and frantically fumbled with the handle of the back door when he finally lost it and roared at her to come back.

He was so elated when she came back. She came back for him. She loved him!

But all of it was a lie, she deceived him and stabbed him with a screwdriver.

The pain of betrayal was much more than the pain in his abdomen. Unfortunately she had missed all his vital organs, so he was pretty much unharmed with only a stinging sensation on his torso. He pushed her off of his body and watched her back slam on the wall toppling down all his toys with her.

He quickly took a hold of her neck and tightened his grip on her neck, chocking her. All he could see was red. She is like everyone too. She is going to leave him too like the others. If she's not his, then she will be no one's. He increased the pressure on her slim neck making her eyes roll back in her head.

Oh pretty Greta...

His thought was so plagued with her that he failed to notice her hand got a hold of the screwdriver and push it even further deep into his abdomen spreading a sheer sharp pain in his torso. The pain was so intense that his eyes rolled back and all he could see was darkness.

Why? Greta why?

To be continued...


End file.
